Ichigo the worlds traveler rewritten
by shokanshiva
Summary: Listen, I know it says "Ichigo" but all characters will play a role here
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello again my friends. This is a rewriting of Ichigo the worlds traveler.

Prolog:

Ichigo Kurosaki. A substitute soul reaper. He first got his powers from the soul reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, that gave them to Ichigo in order to help him save his family from a hollow. For that, she was judged, by the soul society, to be executed. But Ichigo and his friends went to the soul society to rescue her. By the end of that saga, they managed to save her, and become allies of the soul society, but they also learned that one the captains, Souske Aizen, is a traitor that has plan to destroy soul society with the help of the arrancars. Ichigo and his friends and soul society prepared to that day that Aizen will face them at that fateful combat, and that combat arrived indeed, though Nel's arrancar friends were killed during the return to the real world. They gave their life power to Nel in order to get her back to her older form. Ichigo faced Aizen and killed him. Now everything is quiet. Orihime revealed her love to Ichigo, and they are couple now. Nel now is working at Urahara's shop. Ichigo and his friends think their adventures are over. They don't know how wrong they are.

I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! It's shokanshiva! This is the new episode.

Episode 2: Kisuke Urahara's scary surprise:

It was a hot day. Everyone in Karakure town just wanted to be at home with the air-conditioner, or eat some cold ice-cream, or to bathe in some river, close to the town.

Ichigo, on the other hand, went to Urahara's shop. Kisuke told Ichigo that he wants to show him something that he had created. Ichigo didn't feel like wearing the long

and burdening soul reaper's shihaksho, so he has put an orange sleeveless shirt that stressed his orange hair. When he almost got to Urahara's shop, he felt that

someone is attacking him from behind, and turn just in time to catch a long wooden stick. But then Ichigo realized that there's no stick to catch and someone is attacking

him from behind. Ichigo didn't lose control and span to kick his enemy. This time he got him.

"Well, you're not THAT bad, Ichigo" said a tall guy with a red ponytail and lot of tattoos "but you could carry With you a gikongan, I could be a mighty hollow".

"You little bastard Renji" said Ichigo with a smile. Renji Abarai put the stick back on the ground.

"so" Renji asked "where are you going?" and Ichigo told him that he's going to see the new thing that Kisuke had created.

"What? that guy always works on something" said Renji, with a little sulking tone. "Why Won't you come with me? I could use a company" said Ichigo. Renji agreed.

"I wonder what he had created, maybe some tool that makes you transform, like yoruichi" said Renji.

"Or maybe" Ichigo suggested "he developed Ririn, Nova and Cloud, so they can fight like soul reapers".

When they arrived at the shop, renji said, with an amused look on his face "or maybe Kisuke created a Fountain of Youth, he really needs that" and both of the young soul reapers laughed their ass… but…

"NOBODY WILL TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT mr. Urahara !" and they felt Like a meteor bumped against them. That "meteor" was a furious Tessai that was insulted by what Renji said.

**"That barbarian" **thought Tessaiwhile hugging them strongly with his bear-arms **" he has no manners"**…

"oh" moaned the crushed Ichigo. **"That will leave a mark"**.

Suddenly he saw Tessai's face very close to Renji's "would you like to say **anything **else?".

Renji just was silent. It was an answer satisfying enough.

"Now come" said Tessai, as if he didn't almost turned them to a part of the street, " mr. Urahara wants to talk to you, mr. Kurosaki".

Kisuke waved with his hand to Ichigo "hey Ichigo, Renji what's up? Are you feeling right?".

Ichigo and Renji could have sworn that Kisuke Urahara had an evil smile hidden under his ridiculous fan, but the painful memory of tessai beating the life out of them was enough to prevent them from yelling loudly at Kisuke and making some rude gesture at him.

"Listen you two" said kisuke and suddenly his face became much more serious. That was scary for the two young soul reapers, 'cause it wasn't like Kisuke.

"It's about Aizen" a womanly voice, and Yoruichi appeared. Ichigo felt like he got a far more stronger punch then this of Tessai, "but Aizen is dead" he said, shocked "I killed him with my Zangetsu".

Renji's face became suspicious. "Mr. Urahara, there must be some mistake. We got rid of Aizen. The captains almost died in this war, you almost died in this war" Renji was about to get really panicked "he can't be-"

"Yes, of course Renji" said Yoruichi "but he has created new problem".

Urahara told them to sit and listen. "After Aizen died, Head-captain Yamamoto entered Hueco Mundo with the aid of the arrancar Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. He checked Las Noches in order to check if something was left of Aizen's Army...".

Ichigo was now curious. "Well? keep on".

"Head-captain didn't believe what he saw... I myself didn't believe what he told me".

Yoruichi looked at them very seriously. "There were ' las salvajes' there ".

Renji and Ichigo were confused.

"These are mammoth-like hollows, but of a completely different race. They aren't like gillians. Their home is at Hueco Mundo, and they didn't come from the real world like typical hollows. They don't transform like vasto lordes. They are always at the same state".

"Sounds like really tough guys to me" said Renji.

Then Urahara said: "they are even stronger then the espada".

That was enough to terrify Ichigo & Renji. "So why didn't Aizen use **them**?" asked Ichigo.

"Because the las salvajes don't obey any authority" said Urahara "no matter how cruelly Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen and the rest espada fought, the las salvajes have keep on fighting. So Aizen decided to use them as power batteries".

"He captured them and used their life force as power batteries" said Yoruichi.

"Now that's doctor evil for you" said Renji trying to make a more joyful atmosphere, which proved to be a failure due to the unhappy face of everyone.

"Why go through all this trouble?" asked Ichigo.

The ex-captain of squad 2 looked strictly in Ichigo's eyes and told him this: while Kisuke was still a captain, Aizen somehow had an access to Kisuke's technology. That technology was used to create portals to other worlds, For Aizen has been seeking for more hollow-types for his army.

Ichigo had a bad feeling about this. "So what now? Aizen is dead, so...".

"Ichigo..." said Urahara. He really didn't want to say it, but Ichigo's power was needed once again for protecting the innocent from evil.

"I know what you wanna say, Kisuke" said Ichigo "we must go to the other worlds and kill the hollow-hybrids before they cause damage any further".

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, Renji" said Kisuke.

"Hey" said Renji assertively "don't you start with the 'I-pity-you' stuff mr. Urahara, it's beneath you. Being a soul reaper isn't some childish game. It's our duty to destroy hollows, no matter what!".

Ichigo looked at him, surprised. It wasn't like Renji. For the whole time Ichigo used to know him, Renji has been acting impulsive and sometimes goofy. Now he was serious, more mature then before. "**But on the other hand**" thought Ichigo and smiled "**he's my friend, and he helped me save Orihime**".

Ichigo was now standing. He smiled at Renji: "well said Renji".

"Ichigo...".

"Well why are you staring at me like a monkey in the zoo? go to soul society and ask for a help!" shouted Ichigo, returning to his old thoughts about the red-haired lieutenant. Renji's face became even redder than his hair and he was about to shout something when Yoruichi hit his head. "He is right, Renji. The soul society always must destroy hollows, and she can't just ignore it, so go".

Renji has gone outside to open the senkaimon, not before making a sign of 'we-have-a-score-to-settle-buddy' at Ichigo.

Kisuke turned to look at Ichigo: "well, you should go too, Ichigo. I don't think that your friends will like it if I don't tell 'em about your little adventure" Kisuke smiled "after all, I'm an old man who likes not to be bothered by angry kids".

Yoruichi looked angrily at Kisuke: "Hey, Kisuke, you're not much older then me... **are you calling me 'an old lady'**?" she threatened him.

"No, n-no... of course not Yoruichi" said the poor owner of Urahara shop.

Next thing Ichigo remembered, he was rushing to call for the help of his friends: Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Chad Yasutora and Uryuu Ishida (though Uryuu wouldn't consider himself a friend of Ichigo ^^ ).

That's it for today. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am, ShokanShiva, rewriting my story. By the way, I've finished eleventh class a month ago, hurray! enjoy :) 

Episode 3: the preparations for war

A great voice was heard throughout the soul society: "**Attention captains, this is a message for all of you. Head-captain Yamamoto is now preparing an emergency meeting at the captains room. Everyone is to arrive there immediately, thank you**".

A pink-haired girl sulked with dissatisfaction: "no fair! stay more Kenny".

"Yachiru, don't bug me 'cause I have to go! go find Ikkaku and play with him" said the squad 11 captain, smiling his shark-like smile.

"He's no fun. He never wants to hear the nicknames I have for everybody! stay more! stay morrreeee!" yelled Yachiru angrily.

Kenpachi Zaraki hardly could endure this endless annoying. "**Yachiru, I'm not going to take you my next fight if you keep this**" he said.

Yachiru just shut up and sulked. She could see the godzilla-in-soul-reaper-clothing rushing into the meeting place of the captains. The shark-like smile of Kenpachi got even bigger. **"Huh... the fun starts again" **he thought **"I can feel it in my blood...I'M GOING TO HAVE MUCH FUN!"**

The meeting has started. Every captain (except Aizen, Gin and Tousen of course) was there, standing and listening to the head-captain... or maybe not?

"Where's captain Hitsugaya?"said the oldest captain of all "being late for such meeting is unaceptable".

"Hey, take it easy old Yama" said Shunsui Kyoraku "don't be so harsh with the boy". Right after that, A white-haired boy entered the room and apologized for being late.

Toshiro stood next to Shunsui. "Why were you late, Toshiro?" asked Shunsui.

Toshiro was shaking out of rage "lets say it has something to with a drunken Rangiku...". Shunsui didn't ask further.

"Now, everyone listen!" said captain Yamamoto "as you all know, I've gone not so long agoto Hueco Mundo with one of Aizen's former soldiers. I've discovered a terrible thing: Aizen sent hollows to other worlds, so they merge with other creatures and create stronger hollow-types which will be his soldiers."

"So what now, head-captain?" asked Soi-Fon "Aizen is dead".

"I'm afraid that we must go to the other worlds and destroy them at once" said Yamamoto.

Suddenly Kenpachi got a bit furious: "what? going all our way just to save some poor crybaby's butts? forget it! let them deal with this problem on their own!".

Now it was Soi-Fon's to get furious: "how dare you? the head-captain's job is to give orders and to lead soul society. Your job is to get your hands dirty, captain Zaraki!" Soi-Fon wasn't in the mood to hear the rude talkings of this shark-like man, and she just wanted to have her orders clearly without getting disturbed.

"Be careful, woman... maybe I **will** get my hands dirty today" said Kenpachi with a terrible smile. A great boom was heard as Yamamoto hit the floor with his stick and silenced everybody. "The reason I am sending help into this worlds, is because I can't take the risk that these hollows will return stronger than everto to our world. They might be able destroy the real world and soul society in a matter of days..."

A bald captain who had a strange gas mask which coveredhis nose & mouth was now talking: "such strong creatures... if only I could take one to my lab and make a research about it. Head-captain Yamamoto, may I suggest something?".

"You may, captain Mayuri" said Yamamoto.

"If these creatures are going to have our attention, we should name them. I will name them as 'hollow-hybrids' since they've already devoured other creatures".

"Very well" said Yamamoto "and further more, I choose you, captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi to prepare a massive research about the hollow-hybridsonce one of them will be brought to you. I'd expect high results and nothing else, am I clear?".

"Of course, head-captain" said the mutant-like captain, smiling at the opportunity to test once again a living being.

"And now, before I end the meeting, I shall state who am I going to send to the other worlds" the head-captain was looking at Toshiro "you, tenth squad captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya will send your lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto".

"Yes head-captain" said Toshiro.

"You, eleventh squad captain, Kenpachi Zaraki will send your 3rd seat officer, Ikakku Madarame and your 5th seat officer, Yumichika Aysegawa" said Yamamoto.

Kenpachi smiled "well at least **some **of my squad will have fun, eh, can I send Yachiru, too?".

"Absolutly not, captain Zaraki"said Yamamoto, raising his eyebrow. Kenpachi lost his smile quicker than Soi-Fon who loses her "watch-me-cause-I-will-kick-your-butt" style when Yoruichi is around.

"I shall also send the lieutenant of squad 3, Izuru Kira. Now, captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki",

A long-haired captain with black eyes turned to look at Yamamoto. "Who would you like me to send, head-captain?".

"You'll send your lieutenant Renji Abarai" said Yamamoto "and..."

"Yes?" said Byakuya. It wasn't like the old head-captain to stop at the middle of his speaking, on the contrary, his orders were fast and clear and everyone was to follow them without questions. Yamamoto continued: "I believe that you have a new 3rd seat officer in your squad, and I must say I'm impressed of his skills for someone so young in such rank in your squad-".

Shunsui couldn't stop himself. "Ya mean that Tenshi dude? I like him! you're such a bastard Byakuya. I wish he was in my squad". Byakuya only remained silent.

Now it was Retsu Unohana's turn to interrupt the conversation: "head-captain, I humbly ask that you think this over. Tenshi is still young with great temper. Making him an officer is one thing but-"

"Duhh! be quiet woman, you are an annoying" said Kenpachi, frustrated again.

Now Byakuya was starting to get impatient, though still talking in low tone: "captain Zaraki, this is the second time you talked in a tone which is shaming captains. You may leave if you don't know how to behave properly".

"You bastard-"

"**Silence!**" now Yamamoto pressured everyone in the room with tremendous spiritual power "you all should be ashamed for interrupting your head-captain! be quiet now!". As the old warrior was yelling, he also made the room hotter and hotter. Everyone got silent.

"As I was saying" said Yamamoto as if nothing happened "you have a new 3rd seat in your squad. I believe that they are enough to send him to fight the hybrid-hollows".

Byakuya nodded. "I'll do as you wish sir". Yamamoto now ended the meeting.

Byakuya walked towards the buildings of squad 6 when he encountered Renji. "Captain Kuchiki, it's a good thing I found you, a terrible thing has happened".

"I know about the hollows of the long-dead traitor Aizen. Head-captain Yamamoto told us about 5 minutes ago. You are still not really good with flash steps, Renji".

Now the red-headed soul reaper became also red-faced "ouch, that one was hurt, captain".

Byakuya ignored him and continued: "you should now go the real world and gather Rukia Kuchiki and the humans including Ichigo Kurosaki". Renji suddenly smiled which made Byakuya raise his eyebrow. "What?" he said. "I just knew you believe in Ichigo, captain".

Now Byakuya's eyebrows almost fused with an expression scary enough to scare a rottweiler.

"I'll... get the others, captain" stuttered Renji. He returned to the real world through the senkaimon.

In the squad 6 buildings, a young man was training at hakuda (hand-to-hand combat). As Byakuya entered he allowed himself to watch his new officer. **"He's getting better and better" **thought Byakuya **"I don't think that there was** **any officer before who mastered hakuda like this"**. Byakuya didn't know why, but this young soul reaper somehow awakened an unknown emotion inside him. "Tenshi" said Byakuya and approached him.

Tenshi turned to look at him. He was so tall that Byakuya's head barely reached Tenshi's tough chin. "Oh, captain Kuchiki, I didn't know you are coming, otherwise I would put a shirt".

"It isn't important, Tenshi. I have a mission for you" said Byakuya.

"Anything, captain Kuchiki".

"There's a new threat to the soul society: a new type of hollows which devoured other creatures in order to get stronger. They are called 'hybrid-hollows'". We must destroy them as quick as possible".

"As you command, captain Kuchiki" said Tenshi. He put a sleeveless shirt and said "would you like me to go now?".

"No" said Byakuya "prepare yourself first. Rest and then go to the human world, there you'll meet a group of humans and the known substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. There would be also lieutenant Renji Abarai, lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant Izuru Kira, 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa and my sister".

Tenshi's heart rate suddenly fastened when Byakuya mentioned Rukia. He turned around and was heading his house when Byakuya said: "Tenshi, there would be no need to be formal with Rukia".

"I understand captain". Tenshi wanted to go his house and to be alone with his thoughts. An old rage and hatred towards the hollows erupted in him again: **"these worthless beasts will soon feel my fury and know what happens when they take everything from me"**.

By the same time, Ichigo has gone to his house, but first he has gone to take Chad and Rukia. Orihime said she would bring Uryu. It wasn't hard to find Chad though, he was at school. "Hey Chad, what's up man?.

"Ichigo, you called me" said Chad "are there any problems?".

"Yeah, but lets find Rukia first". A great loud scream was heard. It was Rukia's voice. They quickly ran to find Rukia and they did: a group of rough heads was lying on the ground to Rukia's feet.

"Rukia" said Ichigo, shocked "what did you...?",

Rukia was shaking but could talk properly. She held one of the rough heads and said: "so what is your lesson, pal?".

The rough head said: "no more rude sayings about rabbits. they are cute and not useless".

"And don't you ever forget it" said Rukia threateningly. She turned to look at Ichigo and Chad. "So what is it, Ichigo?".

"Lets go my home and discuss it" said Ichigo "it's something that Kisuke told me".

Rukia looked at him. "You sound worried Ichigo, is something wrong?".

Ichigo's unsatisfied expression said everything. Something told Rukia that something big is about to happen.

Now they were at the the entrance to Ichigo's home. Suddenly a scary thought got to his mind. "**Do not move**" he said. Rukia and Chad looked confused. Suddenly someone charged at them from above! "Banzai!" yelled Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki. They moved just in time to avoid him while Isshin crushed the roof.

Rukia got panicked "what the? what the hell was that good for, mr. Kurosaki?".

"Well I got tired of teaching Ichigo how to defend himself, so now I chose you as my new students" said the 40-year-old man smilingly "and I must say I was impressed of your skills, but I'm just getting warmed up, so-" he couldn't finish because a kung-fu kick came out of nowhere. "**Defend yourself from this old man!**" yelled Ichigo, knocking out his father.

If it wasn't enough, Renji just got to the real world **inside Ichigo's house** and was crushed by Isshin.

"Oh my god, Renji, are you alright?" said Rukia worryingly.

"Man, from all places you just have to appear inside my house... you really suck Renji" said Ichigo. Now it was the second time Renji blushed. A voice from above was heard when Uryu got out of Ichigo's room "are you going to come, Ichigo, or what? I'm not exactly enjoy listening to all this ruckus". Ichigo, Chad and Rukia got to Ichigo's room.

Everyone was shocked when Ichigo and Renji told them about what they've heard about Aizen from Urahara.

"So Aizen is dead but his doings still remained?" said Chad gloomily.

"How could we think that this is over?" said Orihime.

Now Rukia got a bit angry. "Hey, we are not going to get anything with that attitude. Lets just go to Kisuke and ask him to send us to these 'other worlds' and kill the hollows!".

"Well said, Rukia" said Ichigo "now, who comes with me and Renji?".

Chad, Rukia and Orihime quickly raised their hand. Uryu did not.

Renji stared suspiciously in Uryu. He wondered why he isn't raising his hand. **"What's going on?"** he thought **"when we had to save Orihime from that lunatic, Aizen, he joined without a second thought. What reason does he have not to come with us now?"**.

Rukia must have thought the same thing because she said: "ah, earth to Uryu, we are going here for a dangerous quest if hadn't notice".

"I figured as much" said Uryu "I'm not raising my hand, because I'm not coming with you". That was a shock to everybody. Chad's dark scene became paler, and Rukia's eyes got bigger.

"What do you mean 'I'm not coming with you'?" yelled Ichigo loudly "people are going to get hurt, and we've gotta stop it, Uryu!". Uryu didn't seem impressed and said: "listen, Ichigo, before we have gone to Hueco Mundo, I was powerless. My father is the one who brought the quincy powers back to me, under one condition: never to get involved with soul reapers again. I agreed".

Renji felt as if something disgusting was stuck in his throat. "so why did you come along with us to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime?".

The four-eyed quincy said: "I was ready to disobey my father in order to save Orihime, Renji, but... I can't upset him again just to save people whom I don't know".

No one believed what Uryu was saying. Rukia's face whitened out of rage, and Orihime and Chad were shaking.

"So you're going to let innocent people die, just that your father won't get upset" said Ichigo, with much hatred in his voice "what a coward".

"You don't know what you are talking about, Ichigo, I'm not coward at all, I had to do it to regain my powers-" but Rukia interrupted him "and now you have your powers back, so stop playing the obedient kid and come along with us".

"I don't agree Rukia" said Ichigo coldly "little Uryu doesn't want his daddy to get upset. Just go and run away home, you little coward". That was the last straw for Uryu, as he gripped Ichigo and was about to punch his face, not before Ichigo roundhouse kicked his head. Before they could fight any further, Chad caught Ichigo and Renji caught Uryu. "Ichigo, Uryu stop this, please" she looked very worried about them. Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other. It was as if they have just met by now and not as if they used to fight as allies against Aizen and his soldiers.

Ichigo, Chad and Renji left without saying a word to Uryu. Rukia looked at Uryu disgustingly and called him "filthy hypocrite" before leaving. Only Orihime really talked to him: "how can you do it, Uryu? how can you let innocent people get hurt. I know how you feel, but think, think if you might regret it for your whole life...".

"Orihime..." .

"We will all wait for you, Uryu" said Orihime. She just wanted to get out of there. **"What just happened? we used to fight together... when we have gone to the soul society to save Rukia, he was there. When the arrancars have invaded, he was there. When Uluqiaora kidnapped me, he came to save me along with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Renji. Even at the last battle, he was there to fight too. Has he decided to back down just because of... one father?" **this whole thinking was going through the girl's head as she and her friends went to Urahara's shop.

Now they were there, at Urahara's shop. They've prepared anything: food, cures (in case Orihime isn't around), and other shit. Yoruichi stood there, right next to Nel. Ichigo and the others looked surprised. "hey, Nel, what are you doing here?" asked Orihime.

The green haired arrancar smiled. "What do you think? I'm assisting you. and besides mr. Urahara activated the portal of Aizen in Hueco Mundo, and I can open the garganta so you enter Hueco Mundo and to Las Noches, there lies the portal". Suddenly Orihime got confused Nel's hands. "That's awesome! that means that with Rukia and me, there are 3 girls. If we meet girls in the other worlds, we will be a girl power!" said the red-headed girl happily. "Ah, sure" said Nel.

"Hold it" said Yoruichi "before you go, you should know: the soul society sends help for you".

"Really?" said Renji, surprised "how much?".

"See for yourself" said the dark woman smilingly. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Chad and Orihime looked behind them and saw their assistance: Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Izuru.

ichigo and Renji smiled. "hey Ikkaku, Yumichika, what's up?". "It's been a while. We've been told that the fun starts again".

While Orihime and Rangiku hugged each other, Rukia paid attention to an unfamiliar soul reaper: he was very large. She could reach the lowest point of his belly. That guy looked as young as Ichigo, yet a bit more matured. His hair was very long and reached the end of his lower back, hair tied. The hair, the eyebrows and tiny beard were as black as the raven's wing. His eyes were dark brown, cold. That made the eyes look like beautiful jewels. The tall guy had his shihaksho exposing most of his muscular chest and belly and fully both his muscular arms. Rukia also saw that the guy's zanpakuto has a black hilt, and a bear-palm-shaped tsuba. In a few words, to Rukia, this guy was **mega-handsome**.

Izuru's voice interrupted her: "oh, Rukia, I see you have met Tenshi".

"Tenshi?" Rukia was confused.

"Tenshi Agameru" said Tenshi "I'm the new 3rd seat officer of squad 6, promoted by captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. Pleased to meet you".

Rukia smiled "it is nice to meet you, Tenshi. I think you'll get along with my brother. He's cold, but he's fine".

Ichigo and Renji checked out the new soul reaper. "Hmmm, I don't remember him in the squad 6" said Renji. "What?" said Izuru "all squads were informed that there is a new guy in squad 6. Your memory sucks Renji". Now it was the third time Renji blushed.

"My, they get bigger and bigger as they come" said Ichigo. Tenshi looked to him like another version of Chad, yet Chad was black. Tenshi's skin was yelowish.

"Attention, everyone" said Yoruichi "this is the force which is apparently goes to the other worlds: Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Nel, Izuru, rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Tenshi and Rukia. It means 11 people. Now, Open the garganta, Nel".

"Yes" the ex number 3 espada opened the well known gate, and everyone got through. Ichigo was the last to pass, not before Yoruichi asked: "where's Uryu?". It was hard for Ichigo to tell what happened. "Don't worry, Ichigo" said Yoruichi "he will join you by the time being". Ichigo was very surprised: "how did you-?" but Yoruichi said "just go! and be careful..."

That's all for today. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
